Illuminated toy construction kits frequently include a plurality of illuminating modules. Individuals often find enjoyment in interconnecting the illuminating modules to form different assembled structural shapes. The illuminating modules are typically activated by electrical power, thereby providing luminescence to the assembled structural shapes. Such luminescence can be an aesthetically appealing characteristic of the structural shapes.